Wire-bonding technology for integrated circuit packages remains a staple in IC manufacturing. For high pin count devices with fine pitch it allows an element of precision that is difficult to match with flip-chip solder bump technology. Typical high-pin count packages, for example thin quad flat pack TQFP packages, have a square or rectangular paddle, on which the IC chip is bonded, with leads extending from the four sides. The leads are typically fanned out to transition the lead pitch from very fine at the IC chip, to a wider pitch at the wire bond sites, and even wider pitch at the interconnection sites, i.e. the lead ends. In state-of-the-art high-speed digital devices the length and configuration of the wire bonds and the leadframe fingers to which the wire bonds are attached adds a circuit element that needs to be controlled for optimum performance. A variety of leadframe designs have been developed to address these issues but improvements are continually sought.